The present invention relates to a retainer for the end of a hose, in particular a retainer for the end of a flexible hose, and particularly a hose utilized in connection with appliances such as a vacuum cleaner. Although the invention is described in conjunction with a vacuum cleaner, its use is not limited to this environment.
Vacuum cleaners of the tank or canister type utilize a flexible hose connected to the tank at one end of the hose and having, at its other end, a means for mounting and securing various attachments and devices which will make the utilization of the vacuum cleaner and the hose attached thereto more efficient.
There is a problem of storing the hose. One solution is to make the end of the hose at the vacuum cleaner tank readily attachable and removable so that the hose may be removed from the tank for storage. The separable hose leads to additional storage problems. This is true especially with large vacuum cleaners. As a result, it has frequently become desirable to attach the hose to the tank of the vacuum cleaner, or to the other device, so that it remains associated with the tank. It then becomes desirable to provide means for anchoring the free end of the hose so that the hose will be neatly stored with the tank and not hang loose and become subject to abrasion or damage. Furthermore, when the hose is to be stored separately from the tank, it also should be able to be stored neatly with its free end anchored.
Various means have been provided for preventing the free end of a hose, and particularly the end remote from the tank from falling loose. Some of these means are shown in prior United States patents. In Kohtz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,907, the proximal end of the hose is screwed to a member supported by the tank and there are means for removably retaining another portion of the hose. Clips of various kinds have been used, as in Elkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,310, which fixes one end of the hose while the free end of the hose is removably clipped in place. Spring tubes have been used, as shown in Eross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,166, which serve to receive the hose at two points to permit the hose to slide with respect to the holding means. Also see Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,472 and Boas, U.S. Pat. No. 351,951 which provides two loops for holding the hose. Also note Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,987 which provides a holder for the hose.